


Looking Better than a Body Has a Right To

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Stripping, Teasing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada helps Hecate unwind a little.





	Looking Better than a Body Has a Right To

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to thosetigerseyes for her beta read. Title from Dolly Parton's "Here You Come Again" (Don't judge me, it's a great jam though not necessarily something I'd recommend listening to while reading).

Hecate stormed into the hotel room and threw the manuscript down on the small table. “It’s not right, Ada.”

“I know, dear,” came Ada’s quiet voice. She clicked her fingers to close the door and raised a hand to the small of Hecate’s back. Before she could lower it, Hecate started to pace.

“The level of incompetence in the witching world is staggering. Staggering, Ada. How are we supposed to--”

“Perhaps you should relax, dear.” Ada walked over to their wardrobe and waved their cloaks and hats in. Conferences were always a mixed bag of renewed interest in their respective fields and more than a few tirades from Hecate. Ada took advantage of Hecate’s distracted pacing to do a quick change spell.

“Relax, how am I meant to relax when--”

Ada smiled as she emerged from behind the wardrobe doors. Hecate stopped in her tracks to take her in. Ada chuckled and placed a gentle hand to Hecate’s elbow as she guided her to sit on the bed. “I know you aren’t normally one for music but I thought it might help.” Ada waved her hand and a small phonograph appeared in the room and started to play a deep sultry melody.

Hecate’s eyes flitted from Ada to the phonograph. “Wha-what’s happening?”

Ada shrugged as she tightened her pink silk robe. “Depends on you, dear.”

Hecate crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. “Depends on me how exactly?”

“Well, I noticed you’ve been tense all day and I snuck out to a little shop during your alchemy session.”

Hecate’s shoulders slackened a fraction as she eyed Ada’s legs with interest. “What kind of shop?”

Ada moved closer but stayed just out of reach. “Would you like to see?”

Hecate nodded weakly.

Ada smiled and gently unfolded Hecate’s arms. “You may look but I’d appreciate it if you could refrain from touching,” she paused and leaned forward to whisper in Hecate’s ear, “yet.”

She gave Hecate’s cheek a peck as Hecate swallowed thickly. She stood up and held the tie to her robe. “As you well know, I’m not going to win a dancing contest any time soon but despite that, I do hope you enjoy this.”

Hecate tilted her head and Ada held in a chuckle at how the gesture was both endearingly her wife and quite like a cat. Hecate’s eyes roamed her form with curiosity and interest that still astounded Ada despite their years together. It seemed no matter the amount of times she was the subject of Hecate’s intense gaze, it sent the same renewed thrill through her veins. Ada untied her robe in time with the music and with a flair she hoped impressed Hecate, let it fall to the floor. Hecate gasped and curled and uncurled her hands at her side.

Ada winked and Hecate clutched at the duvet. “Good girl,” whispered Ada and Hecate looked as if she might swallow her lips with her mouth so tight. Ada moved closer and set one of her feet next to Hecate’s hip. Hecate’s eyes wandered slowly up from Ada’s foot to her face.

“Ada,” she whispered. Her voice was a touch breathless and her look desperate.

Ada smiled and cupped her cheek. “Patience, darling.”

She leaned forward and unclipped her stocking from her suspenders. As she rolled it down, she heard Hecate take in a sharp breath. She bent forward to kiss Hecate’s forehead and lifted her other leg. This time, Hecate raised a hand to touch Ada’s leg but Ada caught it midair. She pulled Hecate’s hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss.

“But Ada, I--”

Ada bent forward and took Hecate’s face in her hands. “Trust me, dear, just a little while longer.” Hecate exhaled a huff and Ada couldn’t help a chuckle at the accompanying pout. Ada stood up and took a few steps back. “I could just abandon the whole endeavor. You were right, there are educational statues to discuss and--”

“No,” said Hecate urgently. Her face was soft and her smile apologetic as she added, “please continue.” She sat up a little straighter and placed her hands flat beside her.

Ada nodded and sauntered closer to Hecate. She gestured toward Hecate’s lap. “Do you mind?”

Hecate shook her head and Ada grasped Hecate’s shoulders as she straddled Hecate’s lap. She lifted the strap of her camisole and caught Hecate’s gaze. “Do you like it?”

Hecate took a long look at the deep fuchsia top. “I do.”

Ada smiled. “I thought so. It reminded me of your lipstick. As did,” she paused and leaned back, removing the camisole and revealing a lace bra of the same color underneath, “this number.”

Ada felt Hecate shiver slightly as she took a breath. Hecate licked her lips and nodded. “It’s quite the re-resemblance.”

Ada crossed her hands behind Hecate’s neck and played slightly with the soft hair at the edge of Hecate’s hairline. “Do you know what else it made me think of?” She pressed down into Hecate’s lap and earned a soft moan in response.

“What?”

“How nice your lipstick looks in the wake of your kisses.”

Hecate leaned forward and caught Ada’s lips before Ada could pull away. Ada tried to remember to keep things slow but Hecate’s kisses were always a dizzying distraction and one could hardly blame her. She let Hecate grab her hips and pressed back with the same insistence against Hecate’s lips. After a few moments,  Ada eventually managed to pull back and shook her head at Hecate’s wild eyes.

“Not yet, dearest.”

“I’m sorry,” said Hecate as her lips broke out into a devilish smile that betrayed the opposite of her statement.

Ada rolled her eyes and turned around in Hecate’s lap, moving her hips slightly. “You aren’t but I appreciate the attempt at pretense.”

Hecate hummed while Ada unzipped the lace skirt at her waist. Hecate licked her lips as Ada turned in her lap, facing her again. She gave Hecate’s forehead a quick kiss and bought her hands together at the base of Hecate’s neck.

Ada winked. “I think you’re a little overdressed, dear.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Do you now?”

Ada nodded. “I’m inclined to help you with that if you’d like.”

Hecate tilted her head. “And distract you from your current task?” She waved her hand and her dress vanished, leaving a long black slip in its wake. “Better?”

Ada ran her hands up and down Hecate’s newly exposed arms before she ran them down Hecate’s front, causing Hecate to shiver slightly. “Much,” she replied.

Ada pressed into Hecate’s lap as Hecate looked up at her. Hecate bit her lip. “May I touch you now?”

Ada shook her head as a mischievous smile spread across her face. “Not just yet.” She cupped Hecate’s cheek. “I have a little more to show you.” She turned again and spread Hecate’s legs slightly as she sat in her lap.

Ada opened her own legs wide as she draped them over Hecate’s and leaned back against Hecate’s front. She placed a kiss at the base of Hecate’s throat. Hecate whimpered and Ada saw her ball a fist at her side. As much as Ada didn’t like to make Hecate wait, she knew it made Hecate all the more excited. Hecate liked to be in control, that much was true, but she liked Ada to decide when she could let go just as much. Ada rolled her hips and reached up past her shoulder to trail her fingertips against Hecate’s neck before she continued down past her own breasts and paused on her stomach. Hecate took in a sharp breath and Ada smiled.

“I think I should express that I could hardly pay attention through that dinner knowing what I wanted to do when we got back here.” She felt Hecate swallow thickly underneath her.

“I-I can see why,” said Hecate with a slightly strained voice.

Ada moved her hand further and stopped at the edge of her knickers. “You’re rather alluring dear when you argue and rant about magical theory.”

“Oh?” came Hecate’s soft voice. Ada could feel how her breathing was quickening and realized her timing was almost exactly where she needed it.

“Yes and if I’m not mistaken,” she paused and pressed her hand underneath her underwear, moaning at her warm wetness. She pulled her hand out and offered her fingers to Hecate. “I’m rather soaked.”

Hecate broke then, just as Ada suspected she would. Hecate’s hands flew to Ada’s waist as she leaned forward to take Ada’s fingers in her mouth. Her growl vibrated against Ada’s hand and her tongue teased the length of Ada’s fingers, reminding Ada of the potential of Hecate’s skill. Ada felt Hecate pull and turn her, giggling as she responded to the direction. Ada quickly resettled in Hecate’s lap, facing her and delighted at the fire in Hecate’s eyes. She waved her hand to undo Hecate’s bun and threaded her fingers through her hair.

Ada winked. “Now you may touch.”

“Already ahead of you,” said Hecate as she reached up to undo Ada’s bra.

Ada gasped slightly at the chill in the air but was quickly warmed by Hecate’s mouth and hand. She groaned and pushed against Hecate as she pulled her hair.  Hecate moaned against her and Ada smiled before letting out a moan herself while Hecate pulled a nipple between her teeth. She felt Hecate chuckle against her and would have scolded her for her cheek if she wasn’t so distracted by the glorious combination of Hecate’s tongue and fingers. Ada gave Hecate’s hair a hard tug as she undulated her hips then pressed into Hecate’s lap.

“Hecate,” she begged. Hecate pulled away from Ada’s breast with a resounding pop and looked up at Ada. Her face was so open, so willing that Ada thought she might just come then. Ada nodded to Hecate’s lap and added, “please?”

Hecate leaned up to kiss her as she vanished Ada’s knickers and dipped her fingers into Ada’s cunt. Ada flushed at the sound of her own slickness as Hecate circled her clit with her thumb and teased at Ada’s entrance. Hecate hummed and moved to whisper in Ada’s ear.

“Gorgeous,” was all she said and it was enough for Ada to teeter close to the edge of her release as her hips chased Hecate’s fingers. She pulled Hecate’s hair one last time, earning an appreciative groan, before she wrapped her arms around Hecate’s shoulders and let herself shudder with release. She held on tight as her breathing calmed and Hecate started to rub her back. Ada let out a small whimper as Hecate pulled her fingers out and licked them before performing a drying spell.

Ada pressed her forehead against Hecate’s and swallowed thickly. “I take it you’re satisfied with my performance.”

Hecate gave her a small kiss before she waved her hand and redressed Ada in her lingerie. “I’d say an encore is in order.”

Ada chuckled as she playfully pushed Hecate on to her back. “Since you asked.”

  



End file.
